N-Vector, Chapter 2
| miniseries = N-Vector | minino = 2 | writer = K.W. Jeter | penciller = Toby Cypress | inker = Jason Martin and Mark Irwin | colorist = Bad@ss | letterer = Naghmeh Zand | editor = Jeff Mariotte | omnibus = N-Vector | published = September 2000 | pages = 22 | publisher = WildStorm Comics | date = 2376 }} "N-Vector, Chapter 2" was the second issue of WildStorm Comics' 2000 N-Vector miniseries of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine comics. The issue consisted of 22 pages edited by Jeff Mariotte, written by K.W. Jeter. The art was penciled by Toby Cypress and inked by Jason Martin and Mark Irwin. Summary One of the station's fusion reactors fails due to sabotage and the resulting explosion kills one crew member. Shortly thereafter, Commander Jast arrives and wastes no time in struggling with Kira over who has jurisdiction in the sabotage investigation. Jast warns Kira that if the sabotage investigation isn't completed soon, Starfleet may rethink allowing her to keep command of the station. Kira then goes to confront Quark about his new loan-sharking business, as now close to a dozen individuals, all of whom owed Quark money, are in the infirmary after being beaten severely. Kira warns Quark to shut the business down before she shuts him down. Bashir goes to visit O'Brien in his holding cell, telling him that he is one of the individuals assigned to investigate him. Bashir claims he never would have agreed to be part of the investigation if he thought O'Brien was guilty, but warns him that all the acts of sabotage could be traced back to when O'Brien was Chief of Operations. Later, Jast reveals to Bashir that she has listened in on the conversation and has taken over the sabotage investigation. She warns Bashir that she has no attachment to anyone on Deep Space Nine, and if O'Brien is found to be guilty, all of his former associates will fall under suspicion as well. As per Kira's orders, Quark tries to stop the loan-sharking. While trying to think of a way to do this, he notices a hand near him dropping off some latinum. He grabs the hand and says he appreciates the help, but needs some answers. The mysterious benefactor identifies himself as Viqtor, saying he has done all of this to gain Quark's trust so that the two of them can go into business together. Bashir enters Mos Senay's lab since Senay contacted him saying he had evidence to prove that O'Brien wasn't involved in the sabotage. Senay then clarifies to Bashir that he said O'Brien wasn't responsible, not that he wasn't involved. Senay then explains that he came to Deep Space Nine to observe a viroid called "N-Vector" in operation. N-Vector is highly classified, known to only a few people in the Romulan Government. Unlike a normal virus, N-Vector can infect any organized material, be it biological, mechanical, or electronic. When N-Vector infects something, it can change its behavior or even physical shape however it desires to. Furthermore, there is no limit as to the size of the object it can infect, ranging from something as small as a rat to something as large as DS9 itself. Bashir asks Senay how he could have developed this, and he hints strongly that he discovered it in the Gamma Quadrant. Senay then warns Bashir that the viroid is conscious and wonders if it is smarter than they are. Viqtor clarifies his business proposition to Quark. He wants Quark to help him collect discarded equipment and junk from the station in the remote storage lockers. He refuses to clarify why he needs to junk and why he needs Quark's help, but reminds Quark that he doesn't have a choice. As the two start moving the junk, Quark warns Viqtor it will be difficult to leave the station since Kira has ordered all flights held until the sabotage investigation is complete. Viqtor however does not seem concerned. Quark starts looking through the junk and notices one coffin-shaped object came from Senay's lab. He opens it to investigate and a pile of what appears to be liquid goo forms into a haphazard replica of Quark. Viqtor notices this, picks Quark up by the throat, and slams the coffin shut, saying though they are partners, some things don't concern him. Senay explains to Bashir his plan to get the N-Vector viroid under control. The viroid picks its own targets and jumps from host to host in a pattern of increasing complexity. The viroid cannot stay in one host indefinitely, as it begins to break down its host. Senay infected O'Brien intentionally, then O'Brien unknowingly infected the station. The sabotage is a result of the viroid beginning to break down its host, so if the viroid is removed, the sabotage will simply disappear. In order to confine N-Vector, Senay wants to use Bashir as a carrier his genetically enhanced body should serve as a tempting target, intending the virus to jump from DS9 to him. Senay injects himself with a Romulan "therapeutic death" serum which will render Bashir temporarily lifeless as soon as Senay triggers it, leaving the viroid no choice but to jump into the container Senay has prepared. Bashir infects himself by cutting his hands with one of the propellers from the sabotaged EPS Exhaust ports. Senay tries to trigger the serum, but it doesn't work as Bashir never injected the serum. Bashir then reveals he has already been infected by the viroid, during his talk with O'Brien, and describes himself as "infected with big plans." References Characters :Julian Bashir • Ezri Dax • Tiris Jast • Kira Nerys • Morn • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Quark • Mos Senay • Viqtor Keiko O'Brien Locations :Deep Space 9 • Gamma Quadrant • Quark's Starships and vehicles : ( ) Races and cultures :Bajoran • Bolian • Ferengi • Human • Romulan States and organizations :Romulan Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Internal Affairs • United Federation of Planets Other references :Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • genetic enhancement • gold-pressed latinum • uniform • xenobiology Appendices Information *A year prior to this series, Mos Senay, a Romulan, was given permission by the Federation to set up a research facility on Deep Space Nine. *After Odo's departure for the Great Link, Kira made Nog acting chief of security aboard Deep Space Nine. *Starfleet Command decided to leave the USS Defiant dispatched to Deep Space Nine, giving command of the vessel to Commander Tiris Jast, who would also serve as Deep Space Nine's executive officer. *Shortly after arriving on Earth, Miles O'Brien was forced to return to Deep Space Nine to answer charges of sabotage. *At this time, the Bajoran Wormhole was ordered off limits for general travel by Starfleet. *N-Vector was reprinted in the trade paperback Other Realities along with All of Me and Double Time. Connections category:dS9 comics